This Weekend
by Mandolin Reign
Summary: GSR. Grissom has been gone for two and a half weeks and Sara visits, but while there someone else pays him a visit.
1. Chapter 1

**This Weekend**

_AN: This takes place during the infamous sabbatical._

_Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, surprised?_

Her heart began to beat a little faster as the plane began its descent to its destination. Sara was more than excited to see him after two and a half weeks. Grissom needed the break from Vegas and his work, she knew and understood that. Teaching always relaxed and rejuvenated his spirit, and she would not begrudge him that, but she missed him more than she had anticipated she would. _Did he feel the same?_ She could only hope, sometimes he was still difficult to read, but the fact that nearly every conversation they had had since he left ended with 'I love you' gave her reason to believe he felt the same.. They had spent hours on the phone together since he left two and a half long weeks ago. Many times not even talking about anything in particular, just being together yet two thousand miles apart.

It was early afternoon and he would probably still be teaching his seminar she reasoned as she loaded herself and her carry-on into the cab, "Thompson building, Williams College please," she couldn't keep the smile off her face, _Is the cab driver looking at my goofy grin? Get a grip Sidle!_

The ride seemed to take forever, but eventually the cab entered the campus and pulled up to the building for which Sara was anxiously looking. She handed the driver the fee plus a tip that generously reflected her mood, "Thank you".

"Thank you ma'm."

Sara cringed a little at the use of the word 'ma'm', but soon it was forgotten as she turned to look at the building in front of her. She looked at the paper in her hand, 'auditorium 202' she was glad she had written that down during one of their conversations. He wouldn't expect her until later, but she had been able to get on an earlier flight. Besides she could never turn down an opportunity to see him lecture, even though she hadn't really had too many opportunities since moving to Vegas.

She eagerly made her was down the hall and found the auditorium. Quietly she made her way inside and took the first available seat. She noticed the view was much different in the back, normally she would sit in the front, just a little off center for one of his lectures. She sat back and took in every word he spoke, silently answering all of his questions in her head, as she wasn't ready to reveal her location just yet.

Eventually the lecture wound down, "Well I think that is all for today, I will see you all on Monday morning, enjoy your weekend."

With that many of the students stampeded for the door. Sara noticed a few making their way to Grissom, most were young women. _I bet it has not even occurred to him that some of these girls are just looking for an excuse to talk to the sexy entomologist. Why doesn't he see what I see when I look at him? He is so much older in his own head than he is in physical appearance. _She internally chuckled a little at her thoughts as she made her way through the thinning crowd to the man she could wait no longer to be near.

He was in the middle of a conversation with a girl of about twenty, maybe twenty-two. Sara missed the question initially asked, but smiled when she caught part of the answer.

"…is to perform controlled experiments, which sometimes require a lot of devotion, time, and energy. For instance, a colleague and I once spent three days and nights in the desert with a decomposing pig in order to obtain a more accurate entomological timeline of a woman's death."

The slight smile on his face at the memory did not go unnoticed by Sara, so she took the opportunity to jump into the conversation, "I hear you caught a man in a lie with the information you gathered and eventually nailed him for the murder of his wife?" She bit her lip to hide the smile that desperately wanted out.

He turned to her, "Sara." his voice was barely a whisper, but the expression was sincere and it made Sara melt. Eventually the remainder of the students made their way out of the room. As soon as they were alone their lips connected and their arms enveloped each other. He was the first to slightly pull away, "You're early."

"I took an earlier flight," she gave a bashful smile; "I guess I couldn't wait another two hours to be here."

"I can't imagine waiting another two hours for you. Let me get my things, and we can go. Are you hungry?"

"Starving, but not for food," she winked at him and then turned away on her heel to help him gather the rest of his things.

A few minutes later they were walking arm in arm to his rental car and then off to the hotel that he had called home for two and a half weeks now.

Once inside his room, their lips once again connected. The contact deepened as their hands explored and eventually disrobed the other's body.

An hour or so later they were lying tangled in the sheets of the king-sized bed. Sara was in her favorite spot, the nook between her lover's torso, shoulder, and arm. His lower arm was wrapped around her waist and his hand was tracing designs between her waist and her hip.

"So what would you like to do this weekend?" He asked.

"I want to spend every minute possible just like this," he raised his eyebrows as she continued, "In bed, naked, tangled in the sheets with you"

"I think we could manage that," as he spoke he kissed the top of her head. "How is everything at home?"

"Well, if you really want to know, I think your fern hates me, or it just misses you. It is a little…well… brown. The upstairs faucet still leaks, the plumber is coming Tuesday. Oh, and I sent out all of your utility bills on my way to the airport."

"Good to know, but what about the lab?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, you are taking a break from the lab because you need and deserve it. I will talk to you about people we know and like, your classes, the weather, politics, us laying naked in bed together for the first time in two and a half weeks, but I will not share a conversation with you that in any way involves a crime in or around the greater Las Vegas area. That can wait until you are home."

He smiled at her and squeezed her closer to him, "Alright any thoughts on dinner?"

"Uh-huh," as she spoke she rolled on top of him and began to slowly kiss him as she whispered, "Room service."

A long while later the call to room service was finally placed as Sara grabbed a quick shower to finally rid her of the airplane feeling. As she was drying herself off she heard a knock at the door. She grabbed his robe and wrapped it around her as she walked out into the room with her hair still wet, "Is that the room service?-" she was startled to see Grissom standing at the door of his room speaking to one of the girls she recognized from his seminar. She was holding a couple books and a bottle of wine, and she looked more than a little surprised to see Sara standing there in Grissom's robe. _Did she know it was his robe?_

TBC

_Well, let me know what you think so far._


	2. Chapter 2

**This Weekend**

Chapter 2

_(AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.)_

_Keep calm Sidle. Calm. Calm. Calm. _It was her mantra of the moment. She listened to her inner voice before she spoke, "Hi," she said with the biggest forced smile she had ever given anyone.

"Hi," the girl replied, obviously confused.

Sara wanted to look at Grissom, but was afraid of what she might see, but suddenly she felt his arms around her, "Candice, this is Sara, my wife."

"Your wife." She repeated with hurt in her voice. "You never mentioned a wife."

"I don't usually share my personal life with my students. Sara is here for the weekend." Sara was a little surprised at the smile that showed on his face as he gave her a gentle squeeze. Then he let go and walked to the door.

"But…" She had nothing else to say.

"I will see you in class on Monday." He said as she turned to leave and he closed the door. Then he turned back to Sara, who was now wearing a look of shock. The closer he got the more she backed up from him.

"What is going on? Your wife?"

"It's a long story."

"I have all weekend, and right now I have no other plans." The expression on her face was stoic. He knew she was on the edge of anger, hurt, and confusion.

"Sit down," he gestured to the bed.

"I'd rather stand. What is going on here?"

"I'm not sure."

"Try again."

"Alright," he paused to take a breath, "That was Candice Miller. She is enrolled in my seminar."

Sara nodded, still desperately trying to remain calm. She knew there was more to the story than what he had shared so far. "Go on."

"Well, she is very forward. She has…made it clear…she…well…uh-"

"Spit it out Gilbert."

He swallowed hard, she never called him Gilbert. "I think she has a crush on me."

She could swear she saw him blush. "Alright, but why would she show up at your hotel room with a bottle of wine? I mean is she even old enough to drink?" She wasn't sure why she added the last part, but she did.

"She has called me a few times, even asked me to dinner. I promise you Sara, I have not intentionally done anything to lead her on, or to make her think that I was even interested."

"So, when did I become your wife?"

"I thought that maybe it would help drive the point home. That if she knew I really was unavailable, maybe she would move on."

"Well, I hope it works."

Before either of them could say anything more, a knock at the door signaled the arrival of their dinner. They ate their dinner and then returned to spending quality time naked, tangled in the sheets together.

Before either wanted it, the weekend was over and early Monday morning Sara had to return to Vegas. Grissom drove her to the airport. He stepped out of the car to retrieve Sara's bag. When she reached for it from him, he pulled her into an embrace instead and whispered into her ear, "I miss you already." She hugged him closer as he spoke the next sentence, "I love you."

She smiled her bashful smile and whispered, "I love you too."

He kissed her before letting her go. "Be careful and call me when you get there."

She turned to face him, "It'll be the first thing I do when I land." She smiled once more and then disappeared through the airport doors.

Hours later when her plane had landed and she was making her way to get a cab, Sara opened her phone and dialed his number. The phone rang until his voice mail picked up. She was disappointed, but left a message. "Hey, it's me. I'm home. Call me." She flipped her phone shut and went home to get a couple hours of sleep before her shift began.

Later, As Sara drove to the lab; she once again opened her phone and called his number. Once again she was sent to voice mail. Once again she left a message. She was more than a little annoyed that the man who requested she call had not returned her call yet.

She and Nick were given a D.B. to investigate that night. While processing the scene her phone rang. The caller I.D. came up as 'private', but she answered it anyway. "Sidle." She waited, "Hello?" She waited again, "Is anyone there?" She could hear faint breathing, and then the line went dead. She sighed and closed the phone.

"You okay?" Nick asked.

"Yea, must have been a wrong number," she responded and went back to work, not giving it another thought.

In the morning when she got back to the townhouse, the light which signaled a waiting message on the answering machine caught her attention. She pushed 'play' and immediately smiled when she heard his voice.

"Hi honey, I'm sorry. I can only assume you called because you said you would, but my cell disappeared. I had it at the beginning of my class, but afterwards I could not find it. Until I do, call me at the hotel number. Call me there before you start shift tonight."

She felt better knowing that he did not blow-off her call, but something about his cell phone's disappearance did not sit well with her.

_TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

**This Weekend**

Chapter 3

_(AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! I am sorry that it took so long to update. I knew where I wanted to go with this, but was having trouble getting there. Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.)_

"Grissom."

"Hey, you're there." He could hear her smile over the phone.

"Are you getting ready for work."

"Uh-huh, you done for the day?"

"Yep, just sitting here reading some papers."

"Anything interesting?"

"Sadly, not really."

"So, did you find your phone?"

"No, Sara it was the strangest thing. I had it before I started my lecture, but afterwards I could not find it anywhere."

"Do you think someone took it?"

"Why would someone?"

"I…I don't know. It's just a question. What about that one girl?"

"Which…oh Candice?"

"Was she there?" Her voice had an edge to it.

"She was in the class, but why would she take it?"

"I don't know. Well, I have to get to the lab, sweet dreams."

"I'll try, be careful tonight."

"Always," she smiled and added, "I know how much my husband worries."

"You're not going to let that go are you?"

"Probably not, I've never been introduced as someone's wife before."

"Well maybe we should talk …" His voice faded to an inaudible whisper.

"What?" She only caught part of what he said.

"I said 'I love you.'"

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Good-bye."

He went back to reading the papers before him when the phone rang again. He finished reading the sentence he was on then picked up the receiver, "Grissom."

"Hi Dr. Grissom," a cheerful voice greeted him, "It's Candice."

"What can I do for you, Candice?"

"Actually it is what I can do for you."

"I'm sorry Candice I really am pretty busy right now."

"Well, I was just calling to let you know that I found this cell phone, and I think it belongs to you. I mean I am assuming because there seems to be a lot of Las Vegas numbers programmed into it."

"Where did you find it?"

"Oh…it was…uh in the hall outside of the classroom. If you want I can bring it to you now."

"That is not necessary, I can get it from you before class tomorrow."

"Oh, but you shouldn't have to wait that long for you phone. Besides I'm right in the neighborhood."

Before he could reply there was a knock at the door.

"See I'm here already."

He cautiously opened the door to reveal a rather attractive young blond co-ed. "Thank you for bringing my phone, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

She walked right past him into the room, "Are you hungry, we could get something to eat?"

"No," he shook his head for emphasis.

"Drinks then?" A seductive smile overtook her facial features.

"I think you should leave."

"Oh come on Gil," she reached over and touched his face gently, "We could have some fun tonight."

"I said no, now please leave, and call me 'Dr. Grissom."

"Alright, your loss," she added under her breath, "You'll be sorry." With that she left.

On her way home, she stopped at a local flower shop.

"How can I help you miss?"

"I am Dr. Gil Grissom's personal assistant, and he would like to send out two flower arrangements. The first should go to a Candice Miller at this address in Las Vegas. Please send this message with it. The second should go to a Sara Grissom at this address, here in town. Here is the message for Sara."

"We will have them delivered first thing in the morning."

"Thank you so much."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sara was sound asleep when the doorbell rang. She pulled on her robe and went to open the door. On the doorstep she found an arrangement of flowers. She brought the ornate vase holding the flowers inside and set it on the table. She carefully removed the card and read it.

_My Dearest Candice,_

_Watching your beautiful eyes from my podium can be so distracting. I long to touch you, to feel your body next to mine. Please come to my hotel for dinner tonight, and we'll take it from there._

_Your always,_

_Gil_

Sara's heart hurt. Her jaw was clinched so tight that her head was starting to pound as well. She picked up the phone and dialed the phone number for his hotel room. When the voice mail picked up, she let it all out. "What the fucking hell Gil! I should have known that you of all people would never have sent me dead flowers. Well the fucking flowers aren't the only thing around here that is dead."

She slammed down the phone, and the motion over took her. She sank to the floor as the tears started to flow. _I believed him! Why did I believe him?_

_TBC…_


	4. Chapter 4

**This Weekend**

Chapter 4

_(AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! Once again, my apologies for the long update wait. Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.)_

Grissom arrived back at his hotel room after a very long day to find the light on the telephone blinking indicating a message. He picked up the receiver and entered the pass code. His heart stopped at the sound of Sara's irate voice. _What flowers? What is going on here?_

He clicked the receiver and then dialed.

Sara had collected herself since leaving the message for Grissom. She had already showered and gotten dressed for work. When she heard the phone ring, she thought about ignoring it, but then thought better of it.

She slowly opened her cell phone, "Sidle."

"Sara? What is going on? Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Am I okay? How would you feel if I sent something to you that was meant for someone else?" She didn't care that the anger and hurt was evident in her voice.

"Sara, what are you talking about?"

"The flowers Gil that is what I'm talking about!"

"What flowers?"

"Oh, that's right, you didn't send me flowers. You sent them to, now let me see where is that card? Oh yes, you sent them to _My Dearest Candice_, but the joke is on me because they were sent here."

"Sara, I didn't send flowers to anyone. Besides I know you would prefer a live plant, give me a little credit."

"Wait a minute, you expect me to believe that you did not send these?"

"Sara, I didn't. They were addressed to Candice?"

"Yes!" There was still an edge to her voice, but she was starting to calm down.

"Sara, last night after I spoke to you Candice called. She said she had found my phone. When I refused her offer of dinner and drinks, she was a little upset-"

"So you sent her flowers?!"

"No, Sara I didn't send anyone flowers. Look did the flowers come from Garrison's up the street?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to call them and find out which shop here took the order. Just sit tight until I call you back, alright?"

"I'm heading to work, call when you know something."

"I will, I love you."

"Uh-huh, bye." She hung up before he could respond. It was possible that this was a cruel joke, but she needed proof.

An hour later she was working in a layout room when her phone vibrated, "Sidle."

"Hi, are you alone?"

"Yes. What's up?"

"Well, apparently my assistant ordered two bouquets of flowers. One for a Sara Grissom here in town and the other for a Candice Miller in Las Vegas."

"So it was intentional."

"Sara, did you really believe that I would do that to you?"

"It wasn't a matter of believing you would do it, but fearing that you had. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry that you are caught in the middle of this. I only have one more week after this one and I'll be home and we can move on together."

"Promise?"

"I'm counting the days." He paused, and then continued, "I should let you get back to work. Good-bye."

Good-bye. Oh, and Griss I love you."

* * *

The next week and a half was uneventful for Sara. She spoke to Grissom every night before work. The chaos was nearly forgotten in lieu of the anticipation of his homecoming.

It was a little different for Grissom though. Candice was becoming more and more aggressive. He avoided her at all costs, but she persevered. Finally though his time there was finished and he lefty all of it behind.

Sara was walking down the hall of the lab when she heard his voice. She made her way to his office to find him just setting his luggage down and thanking Nick for helping him carry it all from his cab. When he stood their eyes met and he nearly forgot where he was. Quickly he regained control and simply said, "Hi Sara."

"You're back," she smiled.

"Well, I have to get back to work, I'll see you later." Nick made his exit.

Sara and Grissom stood there looking at each other. She closed the door behind her back and they were instantly in each other's arms.

_

* * *

TBC… _

I know that this one was a little short, but the next shouldn't take quite as long.


	5. Chapter 5

**This Weekend**

_(AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! I can hear the yells for taking too long to update. I do apologize, but it has to be just right for me and until I'm happy with it, I don't want it posted. Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.)_

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

For the next couple weeks life returned to normal. They easily fell back into their old routines. They were spending most of their down time together, but still kept it professional at work.

Grissom had agreed to give a tour of the lab followed by a question and answer session to a group of Criminal Justice students from UNLV. He walked to the reception area to greet them and nearly froze from shock when he saw Candice Miller walk in with the other students.

"Hi Dr. Grissom," she cheerily called out to him.

"Hello," he thought about adding a pleasantry, but then opted not to. He greeted all of the students and they started on their tour. He was very relieved when she only spoke to ask questions regarding what she had seen in the lab. The remainder of the two-hour-long session went without a hitch.

After they had finished, the students thanked him for his time and began to file out towards their respective cars. Grissom returned to his office. He had just dived into some files that had been waiting for his signature when there was a knock on his door.

"Come-" he stopped when he looked up and saw who was standing there.

"Hi, I didn't know you worked with your wife. She does work here right? I mean I saw her out in the hall and since she didn't come straight to your office I assumed she has business here as well. I'm surprised that is allowed."

He looked around to make sure no one overheard the _wife _comment. "Candice, is there something I can do for you?"

"No, I just wanted to stop in and say _hi._"

"Well, _hi,_"he said with a confused look on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking the tour," she smiled sweetly.

"I mean in Las Vegas."

"Oh, didn't I tell you I was transferring at the semester break?"

"So you live here now?"

"Yeah, isn't it great? Maybe we could get together sometime?" Before he could respond she continued, "Oh look at the time, I have to go. Bye, for now." She nearly ran Sara over as she made her exit, "Oh I'm sorry. Bye," she said a little too sweetly for Sara's liking.

Sara stood there in Candice's wake, shock written all over her face. "What is _she_ doing here?"

Grissom shrugged, "She's transferred to UNLV."

"Why?!"

"I don't really want to know."

"Well, I bet you have something to do with it."

"What?" He asked, confused by what she had said.

"Gil, first the girl is…um how do I say this?" She though for a second, "She's got it bad."

"What?"

"Seriously, you don't see it. I understand the crazy part is a little distracting, but the girl is into you. Trust me I would know."

"Sara…"

"Gil, it's okay," she sat on the corner of his desk, "I know where you stand. Besides if your track record means anything, it will be at least ten years before you do anything about it." She gave him a wink.

* * *

Sara went with Nick to Henderson that night to investigate a B&E. Nick stood at the base of a ladder steadying it for Sara who was checking a broken window for prints. The ground was uneven so the ladder was a little shaky. Just as she retrieved her third print she shifted her weight slightly and heard a small crack. She looked down in time to see the step of the ladder give way, and she went down.

"Sara!" Nick called out as he heard the crack as well. She was only a few feet in the air so thankfully he was able to catch her. He carefully set her feet on the ground, but kept his arms around her to steady her. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," she said as she nodded and attempted to catch her breath and stop the slight shaking she felt. She looked up at Nick and tried to smile, "Nice reflexes."

"I try. Are you sure you're alright?" She could see the concern echoed in his eyes.

"Yeah, thank you." She finally stepped away from him, feeling like a foal taking her first steps.

Nick began to examine the ladder. "Sara," he paused until she looked at him, "This was partially cut."

"What?" She walked over next to him to examine the ladder. "How can that be? We brought this with us?"

"Did you see anyone out here?"

She shook her head, and then walked to the corner of the house as she called over to Brass, "Hey Brass, was there anyone hanging around here?"

Brass walked over, "No, why?"

She walked with him back to where Nick was now processing the ladder. "The ladder was cut, and Sara fell off of it."

"Sara, you okay?" He squinted his eyes in concern as he spoke.

"Fine." She continued to nod.

* * *

A few minutes later Grissom was alerted to a new email message. He didn't recognize the sender, but the subject caught his attention _Sara Grissom._ He opened it to find pictures of Nick holding Sara rather close. There faces were less than a few inches apart.

He immediately called Sara, who was still a bit shaken, "Sidle."

"Sara?"

"Yeah, Griss what's up?"

"Uh, well I just received some pictures in my email of you and Nick in an embrace." There was silence on her end, "Sara?"

"Grissom, are we standing in front of a house with pealing white paint?"

"Yes. What is going on?"

"We are trying to figure that out too."

"What do you mean?"

"Nick was steadying the ladder for me so I could collect some prints from a second floor window, but the step snapped and I fell. I was lucky he caught me. That is probably what the pictures are from."

"You fell off a ladder? My god! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, uh Grissom?"

"What?"

"The step that broke was partially cut. We are checking into it now."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Look, it literally just happened, I'll call you when I know more."

"Sara, be careful. Maybe I'm being paranoid, but I have a feeling I know who is behind this."

"What?"

"Candice."

"Why do you think it is her?" She spoke slowly.

"The subject of the email was _Sara Grissom._"

"Oh shit."

"Yeah. I have to get Archie to try to trace the email, so rumors may start pretty soon after that."

"You okay with that?"

"I actually am, but I want you out of the field and in the lab for now. If it is her, she is following you."

"I'm fine. What can happen? I'm surrounded by police officers."

"Oh I don't know, you could fall off a ladder?"

"Smart ass. Let me know if you find anything."

"You too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

"Archie I need you to trace an email. It needs to stay classified though."

"Okay, what email?"

Grissom pulled up his mailbox and opened the note in question.

"Well I can trace it, but it is a generic address, it is probably registered with an alias."

"For now it is all we have."

"I'll get right on it."

"Thanks."

_

* * *

TBC…_


	6. Chapter 6

**This Weekend**

_AN: Big thank you to TDCSI for her help and ideas that got this chapter finally posted. Thank you to all who have reviewed. Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.)_

* * *

Chapter 6 

Grissom walked out of Eklie's office, having confessed his sins to not only Eklie, but the sheriff as well. Grissom was relieved that the sheriff was satisfied that his relationship with Sara had not affected the lab. He did however need to hand over the possible assault and stalking case against Candice Miller to Catherine.

Walking down the hall he nearly ran right into Nick and Sara.

"Good, you're back."

"Nice to see you too," Sara responded with a smirk.

Ignoring Sara, he spoke to Nick, "Nick find Catherine, Greg, and Warrick and bring them to my office in five minutes."

"Alright." Nick turned and walked away.

"Powwow, must be big."

Sara's comment was ignored as Grissom guided her into his office. "Are you alright?" H spoke quietly near her ear.

"I'm fine," she saw the concern in his eyes, "Really I am."

He took a deep breath, "I just had a long conversation with Eklie and the Sheriff." Sara only nodded as she waited for him to continue. "I told them about us."

"Wow." Her voice did not betray the surprise she felt.

"I had to. Archie's trace on the email hasn't gotten us anywhere, and now she has proven that you are in danger."

"And yet I am still fine." She forced a smile.

"Sara…"

"So what now?"

"Now I turn this new case of attempted assault over to Catherine."

"Wait, when did this become an assault case?"

"When you fell off the ladder that had been vandalized." He spoke matter-of-factly.

"I'm fine," she defended.

"This time, but I'm guessing this is not going to stop."

"It's not me that she wants."

"Look, I'm not going to argue considering your safety is the ultimate issue."

"I-." Sara couldn't finish because the others began to file into the office.

"So, what's up?" Catherine was the first to ask.

"Sara and Nick's crime scene may have been compromised." Grissom started. "The ladder they brought from this lab was cut causing Sara to fall. Luckily Nick was able to…uh… break her fall."

"You okay Sar?" Warrick asked.

"I'm fine," she nodded with each word for emphasis.

"The problem is that within a few minutes of that happening, I received this email." He adjusted his laptop so the others could see the screen.

"Sara Grissom?" Greg asked.

Sara sucked in one cheek as she looked to Grissom to give the explanation.

His eyes went from her to the rest of the group assembled. He took a deep breath and began, "When I was teaching my seminar a few weeks ago, Sara came to visit for a weekend."

Catherine's eyes widened. Greg looked confused as his eyes wandered to Sara. Warrick nodded as he looked back and forth between his supervisor and co-worker. Nick stifled a small laugh that nearly escaped.

"There was a student who was a little…forward, and in an attempt to stop her advances I introduced Sara as my wife."

"Is she?" Catherine was blunt.

"No, we are not married."

"But?" Catherine prodded.

"But we are seeing each other."

"I see."

"Catherine I need you to take over the investigation into the assault and possible stalking. You can use Warrick as well."

"Alright, was this the first instance?" Catherine asked.

Grissom and Sara looked at each other for a moment. "No," Sara began to explain about the flowers that had been delivered in Grissom's absence.

* * *

Catherine and Warrick were examining and printing the ladder that had been brought back to the lab. "So Sara and Grissom. I guess workplace romances are no longer taboo," Catherine said as she lifted a print. 

"Well you have to admit, it's been coming for awhile."

"Oh absolutely, I just wonder how long it's been going on?"

"Cath-"

"No don't get me wrong. I mean we are trained investigators and we did not see this right in front of our noses? Warrick, Sara actually took vacation time. She actually used some of the god-knows-how many weeks she has built up to travel across the country to see him and we never noticed."

"None of us were looking for it. I mean I think we all knew that there was some…chemistry there, but I for one thought that neither of them had the guts to do anything about it. I mean if he wasn't going to do anything when she was dating…who was the EMT?"

"Hank?"

"Yeah, Hank. If he wasn't going to do anything when she was dating Hank, I didn't think anything would get him."

Catherine nodded, "What have we got?"

"Well the run was definitely cut about two-thirds of the way through. It looks like Sara's weight broke it the rest of the way. We also have about forty fingerprints."

"Well, I don't think that the lab cleans the ladders on a regular basis so those prints may go back quite a ways."

"Well, Mandy is going to love us for dumping forty unknown prints on her."

"I'll let you handle that," Catherine smirked.

"Hey guys," Nick interrupted, "You find anything?"

"Oh only a few dozen prints," Warrick commented dryly.

"Well I'm yours if you need me. Our case is wrapped up. The guy was caught selling the homeowner's things at a local pawn shop."

"Smart," Catherine offered.

Nick nodded as Catherine's phone rang.

"Willows…What?…We'll be right there." Catherine hung up the phone and turned to the guys, "Sara's apartment has been broken into, a neighbor phoned it in. Brass is waiting for us and Sara is on her way also. Warrick you're with me; Nick take these prints to Mandy."

* * *

"I bring you presents," Nick announced as he entered the prints area of the lab. 

"Candy and flowers?" Mandy asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, not this time. Forty finger prints off of the labs ladder."

"Well, that means that at least most of the prints will be on file," she offered him a smile and he returned in like. "So…uh…are the rumors true?"

"What rumors would those be?" He asked coyly

"That you saved a damsel in distress who happens to be seeing the man who signs our timecards?"

"Wow that was fast."

"Well, us lab rats have to find something to keep us entertained throughout the day."

"Yes, except I wouldn't refer to Sara as a _damsel in distress, _at least not to her face."

"Good point," she said as she began to scan a print then conducted a search. "I hear it can get pretty tricky seeing someone you work with," she baited him.

"I suppose, but the difference is he is her boss at work-"

"And we are technically equals?"

"Well, technically I think I have a little more power at work than you." He knew the right buttons to push.

She didn't miss a beat, "You just keep telling that to yourself cowboy."

"What?"

"How much could you accomplish if it weren't for Wendy, or Archie, or me, or even Hodges?"

"Point taken. Let me know when you find something."

"I have four, no five done already. Of course they are all employees of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I'll keep going."

* * *

Catherine and Warrick were just reaching the top of the stairs in Sara's apartment building when they heard her ranting, "Son of a bitch! Most of my things are ruined!" 

"Sara, calm down. I know you are upset, but we really need to know if anything is missing."

"Missing? You want to know if anything is missing? How about my sense of security? Or my pride? Or my privacy?"

"Sara…" Brass didn't know to finish his thought, so he just placed his hand on her arm in a show of support."

"Hey Sara," Catherine interrupted, "Can you go through this with us? Tell us what is missing or out of place." Catherine wanted to take back the last part, but it was too late.

"EVERYTHING is 'out of place'" Sara retorted.

"I know. I'm sorry. What about anything that does not belong here."

The four of them stood as they took in the scene before them. Items were haphazardly strewn around the room. What appeared to be condiments from Sara's fridge were sprayed on her furniture. Plants were overturned. The drawers in her kitchen were emptied to the floor which was littered with pieces of ceramic, glass, and silverware.

"My laptop." Sara spoke softly.

"What?" Warrick asked.

Sara swallowed, "My laptop was on my desk. It's gone." Her voice was drained of emotion.

Warrick got to work processing the desk while Sara and Catherine made their way to the bedroom. They found the bedding tossed and clothes everywhere.

"Found your laptop," Catherine announced from the side of the bed. Sara walked around to see it smashed on the ground.

When they entered the bathroom they found the letters _S-L-U-T_ spelled out on the mirror in what appeared to be lipstick, and a tube of lipstick open on the counter. "Is this yours?" Catherine asked.

Sara nodded.

* * *

Grissom was in his office waiting to hear about Sara's apartment when he was alerted to another email. He allowed himself a small smile when he saw it was from Sara. When he opened it though, he was shocked at what he saw. _

* * *

TBC… _


	7. Chapter 7

This Weekend

AN: I am done! I'm done! I'm done, done, done! I am not sure why but this was really hard to write, but I still enjoyed it and I really hope you did too. Thank you for taking the time to read it, and a BIG thank you to all of you who took the time to review. Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

He sat for a moment unsure of what his next move should be. Before him sat the computer screen showing the recent email. It was a picture of Candice wearing lingerie he recognized as being Sara's. He recognized the small tear in the seam caused by his eagerness. As a result it wasn't something she wore often. It was black and basic, nothing frilly. It was low-cut in the chest and high-cut on the hip. Candice was draped across Sara's bed, looking over her shoulder at the camera. Underneath the picture was the message: _"She must not be making you happy. Why else would you have your wife living separate from you? I can make you much happier."_

Grissom picked up his cell phone and dialed Sara's phone.

"Sidle."

He could hear the bitterness in her voice. "How bad is it?" He asked.

"It's bad. Most of my things are ruined. She wrote _slut_ across my bathroom mirror. My laptop is in pieces; my furniture and bedding are destroyed."

"Well, I wanted you to hear it from me before anyone else found out…"

"What," it wasn't a question but rather an immediate demand for the information.

"I received another email."

"And…" Her impatience was growing by the second.

"Rather suggestive picture of her. In your bed. Wearing your lingerie."

"What?" The scream got the attention of Catherine, Warrick, and Brass who were still in her apartment with her. She turned away and lowered her voice, "This is becoming twisted."

"I know hun, but it gets worse, this one was sent through your email account."

"That explains my destroyed laptop."

"Were you still logged on when you left home?"

"I don't remember, but probably."

"Sara?"

"Relax, I don't do it with my work address, just my personal one, it is mainly used for my junk mail anyway."

"Could I speak with Catherine for a minute? I need to update her."

"Sure," she took the phone from her face and looked at the other woman, "Cath, Grissom wants to talk to you." She handed the phone over and then began to fill in Brass and Warrick on the latest details as Grissom did the same with Catherine.

* * *

A few hours later Mandy gave them the bad news that the only prints found on the ladder belonged to lab and police employees. Even worse all of the evidence collected from Sara's apartment only connected Sara and Grissom to the crime scene.

"Great so Crazy knows how to wear gloves and tie her hair back." Sara's voice was dripping with sarcasm. The others were only able to offer sympathetic smiles. They knew that having her home broken into was about as much as Sara could take at this point.

"It doesn't matter," Catherine began, "The pictures of her in your, uh, clothing in your home should be enough to bring her in. Brass is working on it now."

"Great." Sara didn't sound very happy.

"Well, for now why don't you both go home? Shift's over."

"Home?"

"I'll take her home," Grissom interrupted.

Catherine attempted to hide the smile that crept across her face. "See you two later."

"Bye," they both responded.

The drive home was quiet, not much needed to be said anyway. Both were emotionally exhausted. Not only was their relationship out in the open, but so was a large part of their private lives thanks to Candice.

Sara went right to the shower as Grissom stopped in the kitchen for a snack. As he was about to eat his sandwich his phone rang, "Grissom," he barked.

"Hey, did you get my email?"

"Candice?"

"Yes?" Her voice sounded sultry.

"What are you doing calling me?" His voice sounded annoyed.

"I could make you so happy."

"Candice."

"If you would only give me a chance I could make you so happy."

"Candice-" suddenly the doorbell rang. "Someone is at my door. I have to go." He closed his phone and walked to the door, opening it before thinking twice.

"I could make you so happy." She pushed past him into the room. "Why won't you let me make you happy?" Her eyes were vacant as she spoke.

"Candice you need to leave."

Candice pulled a hunting knife out of her pocket. "I want to make you happy."

Grissom put his hands up towards her, "Candice, what are you doing."

"It is your choice we can be together in life…Or in death."

"Candice, you can't do this. Think about this. You don't even know me. I could never make you happy."

"Yes you could."

Sara began her to step down the stairs when she heard Grissom talking to someone. She overheard just enough to know that she needed to act fast. She carefully returned to the bedroom and picked up the bedside phone.

"Brass."

"Jim, it's Sara," she whispered.

"Sara, I can barely hear you."

"Sorry, it's the best I can do. She is here."

"Who?"

"Brass!"

"Candice Miller?"

"Yes, she has a knife on Grissom downstairs."

"Where are you?"

"The bedroom."

"Good stay there, we're on our way."

Sara sat for a minute then heard Candice yelling at Grissom. She made her way back to the stairs so she could hear their exchange.

"She's not good for you!" Candice was becoming impatient.

"I wouldn't be good for you. I am your teacher. I am completely wrapped up in my work. Trust me you wouldn't be happy with me."

"STOP saying that! You are so smart, you are passionate."

"About bugs and crime scenes, not people."

"Why her then."

"She is wrapped up in her work also. We really don't see each other very often. You don't want a relationship like that."

"No! I could make you love me if you would let me."

Grissom began to walk toward her, "Candice is this really what you want to do?"

"No, I want you to want me. Need me. Love me," the last part was barely a whisper as the tears began their descent down her face.

Grissom took another step closer to Candice.

"Love me," she was breaking down, crying progressively harder.

He was about to chance another step when Candice suddenly stiffened as she raised the knife to her neck.

"Candice, please don't," Sara noticed his voice was beginning to shake a little, as the breath caught in her own throat.

Candice was shaking with sobs as Grissom chanced another step. "Candice, I am not worth it. You will find someone so much better for you than me."

She watched him take another step. When he was within reach of her she forced the blade into the flesh of her neck.

"No!" He screamed as he closed the distance, pulling the knife away from her and throwing it on the floor. He held Candice while trying to apply pressure to the wound as she continued crying. Sara rushed down the stairs and grabbed a towel from the kitchen to hold over Candice's neck.

Sara saw Jim pull into the drive. She ran to the door and hollered for him to call an ambulance.

* * *

Sara was at her apartment attempting to clean up the mess when she heard Grissom walk in behind her, "It's hopeless," she said.

"Leave it."

"I can't leave it. Jim said Candice will be alright?"

"Physically, but she is far from it psychologically."

"At least now she'll get the help she needs."

He nodded, "I hope so." He paused, "Look when I said _leave it_, I meant leave the apartment. We no longer have to hide. Live with me?"

Sara smirked, "That would be easier than buying all new furniture."

"You're funny."

"I try."

_

* * *

The end. Thanks for reading_


End file.
